The prior art structure of an electroluminescent display comprises a transparent case housing a display panel. Electrical conductive wires are directly attached to the terminal end of the display panel by soldering to form an undetachable assembly. Such a configuration considerably limits its application and lifetime. Even if it is partly damaged, the whole structure must be abandoned. Hence it is desirable to have improvements made on this deficiency. In addition, using soldering to combine a panel with electrical conductive wires provides inconvenience in use.
In view of the above-mentioned drawbacks, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved terminal connection mechanism used in an electroluminescent display structure that enables the display panel to be detachably combined with electrical conductive wires in an easy and simple way. Thus it promotes convenience in use. Now the structure and features of the invention will be described in more detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.